While You Were Sleeping
by Przybyszewski
Summary: All-human. "Lips touching was all it took to turn their life around, but an ex is all it takes to turn it right back." R&R


**Hey guys! Yes yes another story that popped into my head today! And it's not the one that I cane up with before, that one, 'Possible', I am having a little writers block, but chapter one is slowly getting there. I feel like I'm going to have a lot of long multi chapter stories, and I hope to write a couple one-shots. I know I have a one-shot idea with the title 'Curious', then I want to do a one shot of Abe and Janine the night he proposed based off of 'The Little Things You Do'. Anyway, I think this story is gonna be another great adventure, enjoy! - Przybyszewski Oh yes! SHOUT OUT TO Little-Angry-Kitten for the title! Love ya!**

**"While You Were Sleeping"**

**Chapter 1: Crash**

Metal. Burning metal and smoke. That was all I could smell. The orange glowing blur I could barely see was heating my body up immensely, and the pain in my legs was so high, I let out a scream. I looked down, deep cuts sunk into my thighs, almost to the bone. It panicked me, I started screaming and crying. As the pain seeped in, I was finally pulled from the car and carried over to a stretcher, I believe that is what I was placed on. A huge booming sound echoed my ears, and I heard a commotion of people scampering around, yelling to get a fire hose and to stay clear of the car in case it blew again somewhere. I was drifting, slowly drifting, trying to hold myself together, I felt someones hand lace into mine.

_Hmmm, soft skin, warm touch, thats nice..._

"Alright sweetheart stay with me, stay with me. It's gonna be okay, you'll be okay."

Wow, that accent, was that Bulgarian? Russian? I don't know but it was sexy. The lack of breath pulled me from the good thoughts, and I panicked again. His lips touched mine, his breath mixing into my mouth, so warm, so soft with his touch.

"Your gonna be alright, your gonna be alright."

His lips touched mine again, and it seemed like the pain just, disappeared. I regained my breath, and I was able to whisper something, barely.

"Keep me-"

I could hear him adjust his position, I could feel him closer to me, probably trying to understand what I was saying.

"What?"

I took a gasp of air, trying to open my eyes, it was blurry, and all I could see was a blur of brown hair and tan skin.

"...Keep me safe."

After those words, I couldn't hear anything, and all I saw was black. I remember the last thing I thought to myself was to pray that I stayed alive.

* * *

><p><em>'Beep...beep...beep'<em>

My eyes fluttered opened, adjusting to the light and focusing on the room around me. Typical hospital. White linoleum floor, adjustable white hospital bed with a gray tray placed in front of me, holding chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, and some blue juice in a paper cup. I painfully sat up, adjusting the pillow behind me. I looked at the IV in my arm and sighed, then looked at my arms, cuts and bruises everywhere. My legs were so sore and in so much pain, I was afraid to even looked. I lifted the sheets and gasped at the sight before me, I started crying when I saw the blood stained gauze. I put the blanket back down, trying to ignore that image in my head. The nurse walked in shortly after I woke.

"Ah! Your up sleeping beauty! You better eat, your gonna need your energy. There are a couple people waiting to see you."

"How long have I been asleep?"

She started checking my IV and all the other little gadgets around me and in me, she turned to me to answer my question.

"About three days sweetie. You needed your rest. You did very well in surgery. You'll be able to go home today, but you will need to take it easy. I'll send your guest in alright?"

I nodded and she stepped out, I heard her tell whoever was out there that they could come in. I heard a familiar voice say thank you and got so excited when my best friend Lissa and her husband Christian came in, Lissa was about seven months pregnant with their baby girl, Jaina.

"Oh my god Rose your awake!" She ran over and hugged me carefully, sitting down on the side of my bed, Christian taking the chair next to us.

"I'm fine Liss, did you come to visit earlier?"

"Yeah two days ago, but you were asleep obviously and they said you may have been out for a couple more days, and they sure were right. How are you feeling?"

I adjusted my position in bed, grunting a little at the pain in my legs, once I got comfortable again, it eased away.

"I feel fine, I just feel so stupid. I let the whole thing with Adrian upset me and-"

"Whoa whoa hun calm down! Lets not talk about him right now okay? It's only going to make you more upset."

I held back my tears, thinking about all the shit I've been through in the past month. I had a terrible break up with my ex-boyfriend, Adrian. We had been together since highschool. We found out he had been hooking up with his secretary after work. Then, he tries to turn it all around on me! What a dick. Anyway, I didn't stand up for myself, and I started drinking a lot, every afternoon and night. One night I got so anger, I just got in my car and drove. I was still drunk, bad decision and well, ya know what happened after that pretty much. Sometimes I just wanna say fuck life, curl up in a ball and stay like that forever, cut communication from everyone and everything. Then I remember after the crash, when I heard that mans voice, and his lips pressed against mine. Alright yeah, it wasn't technically a kiss, but that warm, moist taste of his lips was all I could remember, all I could focus on. That and his voice.

"Liss, the night of the crash, this guy, a paramedic or whatever, I don't know who he was. I don't even know what he looked like, but all I remember was his lips touching mine. Even the pain went away for those few seconds when we touched like that."

Lissas face brightened up, and Christian rolled his eyes and chuckled at her reaction.

"Oooooo Rose another guy! How exciting! Wait, you don't even know his name or what he looks like! How are you gonna find him?"

Damn it she was right. I only heard his foreign accent and had seen a blur of his figure, but I was determined to meet this man again.

"I don't know Liss, but I need to make some changes in my life, I am going to find this man. . ."

She smiled, pleased with my determination and that I was getting my mind off all the past choas.

"Good for you Rose!"

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

"Dimitri Paul Belikov! Get you ass in here!" I sighed, folding my arms onto the desk, my head following suit. What the hell was she mad about again?

"Dimitri!"

I sat up and kicked my desk, grunting in frustration. I stood up and strolled out of my study, wiping a small smudge on my reading glasses with the sleeve of my shirt, placing them in my shirt pocket. I strolled into the kitchen to meet a very pissed off Tasha. My long time girlfriend since high school.

"What is it Tasha? Why are you yelling?"

She stood there, foot tapping, arms folded, her common 'pissed off' look stuck to her face.

"You spilled chocolate syrup on the counter!"

I looked at her, slightly confused, then I noticed a small dark brown glob that she finally pointed to sitting on the marble counter, barely visible. I must have missed it when I was cleaning up the syrup after making some chocolate milk.

"I'm sorry Tasha, I cleaned up after wards, I must have missed that one. I'll jus-"

She pushed my chest, hard.

"Jesus Tasha settle down!"

"We are having company over here in 3 hours! I am trying to keep this house spic and span! Understand me?"

It took every ounce of energy not to yell at her, to tell her she was overreacting, and to not storm out of the house right then and there. But I couldn't do that, I would never do that to a woman. Sometimes I was too much of a softie.

"Yes, I understand, I am sorry, I love you." I went to give her a quick kiss on the lips, and she immediately turned her head, so I pulled away slowly, and sighed. I cleaned up the mess, if you could even call it a mess, then headed back to my study to finish reading over some applications. I put my glasses back on, carefully examining the paperwork till my phone started ringing.

"Belikov here."

"Come on, you know it's me, are you really gonna answer the phone like that hot shot?"

I chuckled.

"What do you want Adrian?"

"I called because we need you in tonight, as soon as possible. Jesse called off, again. Apparently this time he can't come in because he's too depressed about his pet parakeet dying. I swear he will get fired really soon if he keeps this up."

I laughed again. "That's no problem with me, anything to get me out of this house."

"Tasha acting up again?"

I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Unfortunately, yes. And this way if I come to work I wont need to sit here all night listening to her and her work friend bitch and gossip about people they pretend to be friends with. I don't want her friends eyeing me all over again either."

Adrian laughed loudly, followed by a faint cry in the background.

"Oh bro, Amelia is awake, I gotta go take care of her. Hey! After work tonight, I'm taking you out for a drink or two, you need it!"

"Yeah sounds good! I'll see you later at work. Tell Sydney and little Amelia I said hello."

"Will do. Bye bro."

"See ya."

_'click'_

I got up and went to take a quick shower, well it started out quick. The hot water against my skin soothed me too much.

_Just stay in a little longer Dimitri, fifteen more minutes won't hurt._

More like twenty, or thirty. Showering was the perfect time to ponder your thoughts. I kept thinking about Saturday, and what that girl from the crash had said to me.

"_Keep me-"_

_I adjusted the position on my knees, leaning my ear down toward her face. Trying to make out the faint whisper of her voice. The poor thing._

"_What?"_

_She took a couple painful, harsh breaths before she finally was able to speak again. I felt bad putting her in pain just to hear what she was trying to say._

"_Keep me safe..."_

I knew right then I had to keep a promise to her, to keep her safe. I was passionate about my job, and about caring for others. I was by her side until Dr. Petrov took over. She told me that with plenty of rest, she was gonna be alright. The girl looked so fragile, so precious when I pushed her stretcher into the ER.

After she was out of surgery, I went to visit her before I headed home. She was in a deep sleep. You could hear her soft breathing and a faint, but cute snore fill the room. I sat on the edge of her bed, cupping her face in my hand carefully. She was a very beautiful girl, extremely beautiful, even with all the scars.

"_Look at you, someone like you should never go through something like this."_

_I leaned forward. I closed my eyes. I kissed her. So soft, so tender. I pulled away, looking down at her, and I smiled. I stood up, grabbed my jacket, and went to leave. I stopped in the doorway._

"_Stay safe. . ."_

I tried to keeps the melancholy thoughts out of my head. It felt so great to save a life, but would I see her again? Most likely not, unless I look her up when I go to work tonight. Trying to guide my mind to happier thoughts, I was surprised when I kept thinking about her, in a completely different way. I respect women completely. But men get, ya know, horny. Tasha and I haven't been intimate in months, and I haven't done anything about it. Of course I stay faithful, but I never thought to, take care of things myself. I pictured that girl in nothing, no clothing at all. God was this wrong? Was I a bad person for doing this?

My whole body grew warm, especially my lower half, and it was quick to spring to life. My left hand slowly snaked down to my lower half, grabbing hold of myself carefully, my 'little' self was aching for pleasure. I adjusted my other hand, placing it against the tiled shower wall to hold myself steady. I started stroking, slowly, getting used to the feeling again that hasn't been known so well.

"Mmm," I groaned softly, my body growing warmer, my dick growing harder, I unwillingly stroked faster, a hitch in my breath as a picked up the pace, erratic was a good choice of word. I tossed my head back, groaning even louder, reaching a climax within a minute or so. A final loud moan escaped my lips as I released, my legs almost giving out, but I caught myself just in time.

"Wow, I missed that." I finished washing up, taking just a couple more seconds to enjoy the heat of the steamy water, turned it off, got out and dried off, wrapping the towel around my waist after I dried off my hair somewhat.

Changing into my work uniform, I grabbed a banana and an Arnold Palmer on my way out, not even bothering to say goodbye to Tasha because she was busy cleaning and listening to her terrible rap music. Once I got to the hospital I immediately went to the front desk.

"Evening Leanna. I have a question for you."

"Ask away deary."

"Three days ago that girl was sent her after that bad car accident. I had saved her from the vehicle before it exploded and I cared for her until the doctors took over. I gotta talk to her again. Do you do what room she is in?"

Leanna filed through the paperwork, and looked back up at me with a bummed face.

"I'm sorry Dimitri but she checked out earlier this afternoon."

"Do you have her name on file?"

"I'm sorry but I can't just give that do you now that she has checked out. You may be able to since you were there at the scene of the accident, I'll check with some of the doctors."

I nodded my head and said thank you. Damn it, she was gone. I headed over to my Ambulance truck, Adrian leaning against the back, snacking on a small bag of Fritos. He smirked, but when he saw me closer, noticing my bummed state, his smirk faltered.

"Why the long face Mr. Hot shot?"

I looked at him, trying to show him I was alright, but he wouldn't believe me.

"Nothing bro, there was just this girl from a couple days ago."

"That girl from the accident?"

"Yeah. Well anyway, I went to the front desk to find her room number, turns out she checked out early this afternoon."

Adrian gave me a pat on the back.

"Bummer bro. Here, have a Frito."

I gave him a look.

"Really? Come on I'm not in the mood for your jokes, or obsession with Fritos. . ."

"Hey! They're delicious. Don't diss."

* * *

><p>"What will it be boys?"<p>

Adrian was quick to order, he came here all the time, he was a big scotch drinker.

"Scoth on the rocks, lemon twist. Thanks Authur."

"And for you Dimitri?"

I look one last look at the drink menu.

"Eh, just a vodka tonic please, Russian vodka if you have it in stock.

Arthur nodded and went to fix up our drinks.

"So Belikov, you think you will find this girl? I think your forgeting you do have a girlfriend."

"Yeah well, maybe not for long."

Adrian gave me a shocked look.

"Whoa...your breaking up with Tasha? I salute you bro! I hope you return."

That made me laugh. But he was absolutely right, a breakup with Tasha would be like going to war. I had to be prepared.

"Well i'm not doing it yet. I know she is gonna claim the house, so I want to look around for some houses before I break it to her. . ."

Arthur came back with our drinks. I took a long sip, adjusting to the strength of the drink I haven't had since Adrians wedding.

"Your really serious about this girl aren't ya Belikov?"

I stopped to think. Yeah, he was completely right. I took another sip.

"Yeah...I am..."

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

"Liss! You gotta help me find this guy."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

I gave her a annoyed look. "Quit being a brat, I'm serious."

"Rose, you have been looking online for a week at all these hospital records, you don't even know what this guy looks like!"

"Well, I know he's tan, has brown hair and has an accent. That should be enough right?"

Lissa rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure. . ."

"Maybe I could head to the hospital and ask someone about him. They could at least give me his name."

Liss was rifling through a magazine, clearly uninterested.

"Liss, what happened to the enthusiasm you had last week about me wanting to meet this guy! This could be a change."

She closed the magazine, placing her finger in between the pages she was reading.

"I don't know Rose it's just, you have been looking for this guy for a week. It seems too much like a movie, like a prince you fall in love with at first sight and sweeps you off your feet, it never works that way."

I grew aggravated. Her words really irked me. I huffed, standing up and pulling my purse onto my shoulder, digging the keys to my car out. I walked towards the door and turned to her before I stepped out.

"I'm heading over there Liss, wish me luck." I walked out and closed the door as she mumbled a 'good luck', not even close to caring. I walked to the car.

"Never works my ass. . ."


End file.
